


Lo recuerdo todo- Charmie. Timothée Chalamet/ Armie Hammer

by Justme_charmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_charmie/pseuds/Justme_charmie
Summary: Armie creía que tenía todo controlado, pero su control se esfuma cuando ve a "Timmy" en su plasma, luciendo ese traje en los Golden Globes 2019.----------------------------------------------------Armie Hammer y Timothée Chalamet.Protagonistas de Call me by your name, película de Luca Guadagnino adaptada del libro homónimo del escritor André Aciman.Todos los personajes son reales, sin embargo la mayoría de los hechos son inventados.No está permitida la copia parcial o completa de la historia.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. I: Crema

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primer novela Charmie, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

-Realmente disfruté la actuación de Lady Gaga en esa película, se muestra tan segura pero aferrada al personaje, sólo una persona que sabe lo que es ser invisible y luego llegar alto lo hubiera hecho tan bien como ella.

Elizabeth hablaba suavemente a su lado en la cama de su habitación. 

Habían llegado hace algunas horas en el elicoptero de la familia del aeropuerto a su casa en Los Ángeles.

Fueron unas vacaciones maravillosas y les había costado demasiado regresar. Habían cambiado la fecha del vuelo unas tres veces porque simplemente sentían que no habían tenido demasiado sol, demasiada playa o no se habían sumergido lo suficiente en las claras aguas de las Islas Caimán.  
Armie había vivido toda su infancia y el inicio de su adolescencia allí.  
Se alegró de recordarle a su esposa y mostrarle a sus hijos lo hábil que era con la tabla de surf, controlando las imponentes olas.

Levantó a penas su cabeza del costado de su esposa Liz para ver lo que reflejaba la costosa tv que dominaba la habitación.  
Luego de ver a actrices y a actores posar, hablar en una entrevista o simplemente caminar por la alfombra roja, decidió volver a enterrar su cara en el cabello de Liz y concentrarse en el delicioso aroma a flores que emanaba, cerrando los ojos, a penas logró asentir a lo que ella había dicho con un perezoso "uhjuh" 

No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado, simplemente había sentido sus párpados pesados y, pensando en lo felices que se habían visto sus hijos bañados por la luz del sol, empezó a sentirse adormecido. 

Los pequeños comentarios que hace Liz sobre el peinado o los vestidos lo hacen sentirse por un momento fastidiado, odiaba no estar allí especialmente porque sabía que Él estaría ahí.

No sabía por qué le generaba tanta ansiedad no poder estar a su lado, quizá porque sabía lo nervioso que el pequeño estaría al caminar por la alfombra. 

Se pregunta si recuerda los consejos que le dio en todas las rondas de fotos en las que estuvieron juntos durante las ceremonias a las que fueron juntos donde casi siempre Timmy era el galardonado. 

Se sintió culpable por no estar ahí, acariciando su espalda o agarrándolo con fuerza en cada abrazo, porque sabía que era el único momento, al menos con las cámaras en frente, donde podía estar cerca de él, oler su cabello y sentir cómo su cuerpo se expandía y se contraía producto de las grandes bocanadas de aire que respiraba y al expulsarlas, todo él se pegaba más a Armie, apoyándose y siendo sostenido por el gran cuerpo del mayor.

Cuando su mujer soltó una carcajada por algo embarazoso que había dicho algún actor durante la pequeña ronda de preguntas, decidió dejar ir a Timmy y a su anhelo de volver a esa calurosa villa en Italia, donde personas tan profundas como Luca y el propio Timothée lo habían marcado y cambiado de manera radical.

Decidió concentrarse en su propia respiración y finalmente concilió el sueño.

-Arms! Armieee.

Sintió como su esposa lo sacudía y abrió, no antes de largar algunos gruñidos, sus párpados.

-¡Armiee mira, es Timmy!

Escuchar su nombre fue el equivalente a recibir un balde de agua helada. Se incorporó lentamente, intentando soslayar la brillante luz de la tv y controlar su mareo.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron, lo vio y quedó simplemente conmocionado. 

Timmy charlaba atolondrado con el reportero de E! y aunque a Armie le costó mucho trabajo dejar de mirar su cara, todo se convirtió en silencio y luego en un ruido sordo instantáneo cuando vio lo que él llevaba. 

Los pantalones estaban bien, Armie amaba el corte y lo entallado que le quedaban, la remera negra básica estaba bien pero... tenía ese "accesorio" sobre sus hombros y su pecho que Armie necesitó morderse el labio para no maldecir. 

Ese era claramente un arnés y la confianza mezclada con la pureza y ternura con que Timmy lo portaba, hizo que se ponga duro con tan solo verlo. 

El entrevistador le pregunta sobre su papel en "Beautiful Boy" y Armie suelta un gemido, pero inmediatamente lo oculta con un catarro fingido.

Se sonrojaría si le mencionan esa película en público.  
Recuerda la sonrisa pícara de Timmy cuando le confesó que se masturbó varias veces durante la película admirando su actuación y claro que se sintió mal cada vez que se inyectaba o se besaba con su compañera adicta o se escapaba de sus padres y hermanos pero simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente extasiado en otras tomas, justo como estaba en este momento. 

Timmy sigue diciendo con su voz picante y cálida lo agradecido y feliz que está porque la gente lo haya visto y continúa divagando sobre la importancia de la película.  
Y a Armie simplemente le altera lo emocionado que se muestra al despedir al reportero y al darle la mano nota que quizá la sostuvo demasiado tiempo y eso vuela un par de chispas de celos en su interior, pero luego Timmy junta sus manos y se inclina en una reverencia a la cámara y Armie cree que perderá la compostura en cualquier momento.

-Es adorable.

La voz de Liz le llega como una bruma y aunque no puede estar más de acuerdo decide quedarse en silencio. 

Sabe exactamente por qué ese niño de párpados caídos, ojos profundos y piel aperlada lo hizo deslizarse al borde sólo con ponerse ese conjunto. 

y sabe que él sabe.  
Sabe que Timmy lo ha estado provocando desde esa noche, una de las tantas noches de "Cine con Luca", cuando Luca decidió poner un balet de la opera Tristan e Isolde suplantando las clásicas películas, ya que según el director, la noche italiana estaba tan lluviosa que ameditaba música de Wagner y un poco de danza.

Timmy había descubierto su 'pss: pequeño sucio secreto' en la oscuridad esa noche.

.........

Todo comenzó con alguna sugerencia juguetona de Armie hacia Luca sobre el vestuario de los bailares, ya que las mujeres tenían corpiños de cuero sintético abajo de su corsé, con los breteles del cuero falso a la vista sobre sus pieles desnudas y los hombres usaban ropa tan fluida y suelta, muy distinta a las típicas mayas de balet que se usaban en los bailes más tradicionales a los que estaba acostumbrado Armie.

Este vestuario sugería mucho más que el tradicional y en cada movimiento se podía apreciar no sólo los movimientos y los cuerpos musculosos, sino también el vuelo de la tela de sus polleras y la contención que proporcionaban los corpiños y corsé en las mujeres. 

Luca solo dijo algunas palabras sueltas como "hermoso" o "puro" con su espectacular voz suave, vacilante y su marcado acento italiano.

Y estaba seguro que Timmy había tenido sus ojos en su erección por más tiempo del normal y cuando se giró a verlo de frente porque no podía seguir viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio mordiendo su pequeño labio inferior. Cuando levantó los ojos y le sustovo la mirada, Armie no pudo evitar morderse su labio también, quizá como acto reflejo o quizá porque necesitaba morder el labio de Timmy justo en ese momento. 

A día de hoy no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose pero cuando se obligó a dejar de mirar al niño, para mirar a Luca, él ya no estaba ahí.  
Armie lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba escapando, que se sentía extra en la habitación, como aquella vez que huyó cuando realizaron el primer ensayo, cuando Timmy y Armie se besaron por primera vez en el pasto italiano.

Como si fueran dos polos opuestos que se atraen inevitablemente, volvió a mirar a Timmy y él respondió moviéndose de su sillón individual al sillón de dos plazas donde Armie yacía, recostandose contra su cuerpo como si ese lugar le hubiera pertenecido y lo estaba esperando durante toda su vida y todo ese tiempo separados había valido la pena, estaba completamente justificado cuando finalmente se encontraron esa noche. 

Timmy puso su mano en el muslo de Armie y esperó su reacción, pero Armie estaba tan embalsamado con la música orquestal, la maravillosa voz de la soprano y del baritono, la coreaografia y los bailarines que su toque se sintió natural, así que no reaccionó de ningún modo.

Su cara mostraba un goce y una paz que simplemente llenó a Timmy de felicidad. 

Luego, la siguiente parte del baile sacudió a Armie y Timmy pudo sentirlo todo ya que Armie tembló y colocó su mano encima de la de Timmy con sus dedos presionados entre sí y lo apretó fuerte muestras lanzaba un gemido-gruñido grabe. 

Lo que generó tal impacto en Armie había sido la aparición de una cuerda en escena que se mezclaba perfectamente bien con la danza, interactuando con los bailarines.  
En la escena se veía cómo los bailarines principales se ataban la cuerda al rededor de sus cuerpos y luego bailaban suspendidos en el aire, con un juego de dominación y sumisión entre la pareja de bailarines principales.

Timmy entendió todo.  
Cuando estaba en secundaria, había leído y visto fotos sobre eso en Tumblr y aunque quiera ocultarlo, se había tocado viendo esas imágenes de dominación en su teléfono hasta acabar y dormirse.  
Pero hasta ese momento nunca creyó que tendría la apertura para intentar algo así con alguien.

Armie no supo que Timmy lo estaba besando hasta que sintió sus labios calentarse mientras que el pequeño se subía sobre sus muslos y apoyaba sus miembros juntos rozandolos a través de sus jeans y los suaves pantalones de chándal de Armie, provocando gemidos de ambos. 

Habían hablado sobre esto, Armie sabía que Timmy era un pequeño hormonal y las escenas de la película no ayudaba a calmar sus ganas.  
Habían hablado, sabían que podían hacer ciertas cosas que no harían mal a nadie, como darse besos franceses luego de grabar o hacerse algunas pajas cuando estaban muy estresados o calientes o simplemente ducharse y dormir abrazados juntos.  
Lo hacían y ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso, Armie porque sabía que Timmy lo necesitaba y no significaba demasiado para él, sabía que sería difícil pero en casa siempre estarían sus hijos y su preciosa mujer y Timmy estaba de acuerdo porque en esa etapa de su vida él era prácticamente algo muy similar a un ninfómano. 

Pero esa noche todo se sintió diferente y lo supieron porque se sintieron increíblemente eléctricos en cada toque y antes de comenzar a hacerle una mamada, Armie encontró un pañuelo de seda de Luca y amordazó a Timmy simplemente por el placer de practicar algo nuevo y porque Timmy gemía tan alto que podría despertar a toda Crema y quizá toda a Italia. 

Justo antes de que Timmy se corra, Armie retiró el pañuelo y lo besó fuerte cuandi finalmente sentía como Timmy se derramaba diciendo incoherencias y gimiendo "Armie" y "Oliver" alternadamente. 

Limpiaron y fueron a dormir abrazados al departamento de Armie, que estaba completamente orgulloso con su trabajo y como premio olfateó toda la noche los rulos y disfrutó del hermoso culo rosa pálido de Timothée apoyado sobre su pene erecto como si fuera un chiste.

...........

No supo en qué momento se había movido al baño privado contiguo a su habitación matrimonial pero una vez ahí le escribió a Timmy porque no pudo soportar más el sentimiento de pesadumbre que le daba necesitarlo y porque quería ver cómo se las arreglaba para chatear con él rodeado de miles de famosos, camaras y al lado de su madre. 

"Mierda, Timmy, te ves tan jodidamente bien con ese conjunto. Los pantalones tienen mi corazón pero ¿ese arnés? sólo logra volverme loco.  
A"

Más ansioso que temeroso, lo envió y rogó por su pronta respuesta.

Armie no hablaba así con nadie, ni con su esposa. 

Siempre que usaba ironía lo hacía en Twitter para insultar algún imbécil con su trasero aplastado en una silla intentando acabarlo, pero nunca lo había usado como cortejo. 

De hecho nunca necesitó cortejar, su mujer fue una de sus pocas novias y supieron que iban a casarse en la primera cita, así que fue fácil para él, pero ya se acostumbró a que con Timmy fuera todo diferente, difícil.

Su corazon se detuvo por un momento cuando su celular vibró y no tuvo que abrir la aplicación para leer su mensaje ya que le aparecía en la pantalla de bloqueo 

"Sabía que te gustaría.  
T"

Al instante:

"Estoy en Los Ángeles, ¿Sabes?  
T" 

"Claro que lo sabes.  
T"

Se le encogió el corazón aún mas cuando Timmy le escribió lo siguiente: 

"Puedes llevarme a la fiesta que organiza Emma Stone luego o puedes llevarme ahora mismo a mi departamento porque quizá tomé mucho Moet esperando a que aparezcas vestido como un príncipe a rescatarme de estos premios aburridos.  
Tuyo, T" 

Y Armie definitivamente no pudo más. 

A cambio sólo le envió una foto de las llaves de su auto en sus grandes manos e indicaciones para llevar a cabo la fuga, indicándole que iría por él.

Salió del baño más calmado y le dio a Liz una pequeña escusa y le envió un mensaje a su amigo Nick para que lo cubra en esta. 

Afortunadamente Armie conocía cada atajo de la ciudad de los Ángeles y el hotel donde los premios se llevaban a cabo le quedaban absurdamente cerca.

"Estoy afuera x  
A"

Timmy corrió a su auto, cruzaron miradas y Armie manejó por los angeles prudentemente pero se sintió como un loco porque había sacado a su pequeño amante de unos grandes premios con mucha prensa allí.

Timmy también hizo lo que Armie y le mandó un mensaje a Saoirse para que lo cubra, ya que quizá finalmente estaba pasando lo que estuvo soñando con "el gigante" (Apodo cariñoso que ambos amigos usaban para referirse a Armie.) 

Sonaba música de Morrissey en su estéreo y Timmy cantaba suavemente algunas partes cúlmines de las canciones. 

Llegaron al hotel donde Timmy se hospedaba y en el ascensor se besaron entre la pasión de Timmy y las risas de Armie. 

-Espera... mi habitación está en el piso 5.

Armie se autofelicitó en silencio y sólo puso una gran sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. 

Tenía grandes amigos en Los Ángeles y prácticamente el mundo, así que le costó solo un par de mensajes con su amigo, el dueño del hotel, para obtener la habitación presidencial por tiempo ilimitado y total discreción. 

Sabía que Timmy era un completo avaro y que seguro compartiría la habitación con su madre, o quizá las piezas estén contiguas porque sabe lo apegado que es a ella. 

-Lo sé pequeño, pero esta noche seré tu anfitrión y te mostraré la mejor habitación de este hotel, tu madre irá a su habitación cuando tenga ganas, he dejado a un chofer para que vuelva al hotel. 

Los ojos del actor franco-americano se abrieron por unos segundos y luego se relajó

-Gracias, Armie.- solo pudo susurrar.

-Estas increíble.- Solo pudo responder Armie mirandolo con sus ojos cielo, porque el elevador abría completamente sus lujosas compuertas y salían al flamante piso 20.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y Timmy se sintió atraído por el imponente arreglo de jazmines que se encontraba en el centro de una gran mesa de fino roble oscuro.  
Al acercarse notó una espléndida flor de liz roja, imponente entre las otras. 

Timmy lo sabía, Armie le había hablando sobre el BDSM varias veces durante su estadía en Italia. A Armie le encantaba enseñar y Timmy siempre se mostraba ansioso de aprender más.  
Ambos sabían que esa flor era el símbolo del BDSM y ambos sabían por qué Armie había pedido ese arreglo de rosas. 

Armie se acercó lentamente por detrás y comenzó a besar su cuello, pero lentamente se separó de él. 

-Ven, Timmy. 

Le indicó firmemente y juntos llegaron a un gran balcón, ahí los esperaba pasta servida en hermosos platos con hermosos cubiertos de plata e impecables botellas de Bling H2O. 

Timmy se lanzó a la comida.  
Armie lo sabía, en esos premios daban demasiado alcohol y nada de comida. Se tomó un momento para observarlo. 

-¿No comes? 

-No, gracias. Cenamos en nuestro avión con los niños cuando volvíamos de las Islas.

-Oh.

La porción de pasta era moderada y cuando Armie trajo el postre de otra mesa lateral Timmy no pudo negarse. 

A Armie siempre le pareció fascinante su metabolismo, era tan delgado a pesar de que siempre comía demasiado. Era el último en terminar y siempre pedía doble guarnición cuando iban a cenar y estaba seguro que el podía deborarse una pizza familiar entera. 

-Galletitas digestivas y mermelada de higo con nuez troceada.- Explicó el mayor, con su profunda voz y ojos azules penetrantes.- Es mermelada casera de la pequeña producción regional que se genera a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.- Continuó. 

Timmy sonrió porque simplemente amaba los productos regionales, recordó todos sus veranos en Francia con su familia y allí todos ellos se limpiaban de las grandes compañías consumiendo alimentos de producción local. 

Armie se acercó a su lado y comenzó a darle pequeñas cucharadas de mermelada en su boca, Timmy se sacudió varias veces en su silla por la electricidad que recorría su espina dorsal. 

Armie se acercó a su oido para susurrar "El higo y la nuez son grandes afrodisíacos, hermoso niño"

Ambos se levantaron y aún temblando caminaron hacia la cama king en la habitación, el edredón blanco inmaculado la hacía ver absolutamente suave.

Timmy se sentó en el extremo inferior de la cama.  
No estaba borracho, pero se sintió borracho al ver a Armie arrancando su propia remera y tirando de su cinturón desesperadamente para sacarlo, tal como lo había hecho cuando rodaron la primera vez de Oliver y Elio.  
Bajó sus pantalones y se quitó las zapatillas y sus medias, quedándose solo con unos hermosos boxers blancos.  
Timmy no podía estar más agradecido por la vista. 

...............  
Aaaaaah en el siguiente capítulo se viene lo intenso, gracias por leerme.


	2. II

Armie se acercó a Timmy pero continuó de pie ante él, que continuaba sentado. 

-Quiero que esta noche te entregues completamente a mi, Timothée. Que seas mío completamente porque yo seré tuyo completamente. 

Habían hablado sobre ésto también, sobre la importancia de los lazos entre Amo y sumiso, Dominante y pasivo.   
El lazo tenía que estar completamente unido y fuerte, ya que de lo contrario podía ser perjudicial para ambas personas. 

-Sí, señor. 

-Muy bien. 

Lo siguiente después de la confianza y el amor entre ellos, era el respeto. 

-Puedes pedirme que pare en el momento que desees, puedes pedirme detener solo la acción o detener completamente todo. No estaré enojado contigo si lo haces, pero necesito que seas completamente sincero en lo que te pasa y que me digas lo que deseas. 

Lo siguiente era la sinceridad y poder expresar lo que sentían.

-Haré cosas porque sé que te gustarán, sé que confías en mí y te cuidaré porque eres importante para mí.- Continuó Armie. Hablaba seriamente pero era dulce y amoroso. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Usaremos tres colores para que puedas usarlos como límites, el verde significa que todo está bien, el amarillo lo usaras cuando quieras que baje la intensidad y el rojo lo usaras cuando desees que me detenga por completo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, señor. 

-Muy bien, mi pequeño beautiful boy. 

Timmy continuaba con su traje y su arnés de pedrería cuando Armie se abalanzó a sus labios. 

Lo había extrañado, extrañaba su sabor y la lujuria que le generaba besar esos pequeños labios, atraparlos y moderlos suavemente. 

Puso sus manos en sus hermosos rulos y quiso quedarse allí para siempre.   
El beso se intensificó cuando Timmy apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Armie y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. 

Armie sabía que a Timmy le costaba demasiado dejarse llevar y que su cerebro estaba la mayor parte del tiempo divagando en detalles en los cuales debería mejorar. 

A él le encantó eso desde el principio, siempre quiso ayudarlo. 

Le forma en la que el pequeño se expresaba cuando lograba deshinibirse le parecían un manjar para todos sus sentidos. 

Desde el primer momento en que vio esos ojos granate quiso tenerlo justo como lo tenía ahora, a su mereced, para mostrarle que era una persona increíble y llenarlo de confianza y autoestima. 

Armie sabía muy bien cuán relajante y liberador era dejarse llevar y tener la confianza suficiente en otra persona para sederle todo el control y apagar las preocupaciones para darle paso al placer. 

En las vidas expuestas que tenían, no podían darse el lujo de hacerlo constantemente ni con cualquier persona, entonces Armie se sintió feliz cuando Timmy decidió probar con él la sumisión unas noches antes de terminar de grabar la película en Italia. 

Se sintió pleno por poder dominar a esta criatura tan hermosa y se prometió cuidarlo siempre, aunque la experiencia no se vuelva a repetir entre ellos y sean sólo amigos.   
Sus sentimientos estaban tan afectados que hasta incluso creyó que si Timmy se casaba podía ser el padrino si se lo pedía, o lo felicitaría sin mostrar sus celos si llegaba a entablar relación con otra persona, porque haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo feliz. 

Cortó el beso para hablar, aunque le costó un momento modular correctamente las palabras.

-Dime cómo te sientes, hermoso.- Su voz había adquirido un tono grabe y Timmy supo que ese era su sonido favorito. 

-Me siento tan... cálido. Tan bien. 

Esas palabras llenaron a Armie de orgullo. Definitivamente amaba hacer sentir a su pequeño bien.

-Así que... ¿te pusiste este hermoso autiendo para mi?

Comenzó a recorrer su hermosa cara, cuello y hombros hasta llegar al arnes. Timmy se estremeció. 

-Sí. 

Armie siguió bajando y llegó a sus hermosos pantalones, los desabrochó y poniendo de pie al menor lo ayudó a sacarselos. 

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y continuó con su torso, ambos sacaron el delicado arnés y luego la remera de Timmy, dejando ver su pecho hermoso.

Desde el primer día a Armie le había encantado su hermosa piel, pero ahora se veía más pálida que cuando estaban en Italia y eso le gustó todavía más. 

Cuando Timmy estuvo en finos boxers negros, Armie lo agarró firmemente y mirándolo a los ojos le puso nuevamente el arnés sobre su piel desnuda. 

Se alejó unos pocos pasos para ver lo hermoso que era y cuando se acercó le susurró "El negro simplemente resalta todas tus hermosas cualidades. Pero eres hermoso siempre ¿Lo sabías?"

\- No, señor. 

-¿Sabías que me pareces absolutamente hermoso? ¿Sabías que estoy tan contento de que te hayas puesto esto para mi, mi niño hermoso?

-No, señor. 

Timmy a penas podía hablar, usar el arnés sobre su piel desnuda lo hacía sentir tan arrogante como cuando estaba enfrentando a los paparazzi en la alfombra de los premios y los ojos de Armie lo hacían sentir terriblemente deseado.   
Armie emanaba un calor que lo mantuvo duro desde que le dio de comer en la boca en el balcón de la habitación. 

No sabía qué había hecho para que un hombre tan hermoso como Armie se hubiera fijado en él.   
Todas las cosas tontas que hizo para llamar su atención durante las grabaciones fueron alimentadas por el deseo de estar en la cama con él, pero luego todo se fue sintiendo tan cercano, cómodo, hermoso y cotidiano que no hubo marcha atrás y después del primer beso supo que querría mucho más que una simple noche con él.   
En algún momento su curiosidad se convirtió en atracción y su atracción se convirtió en un profundo amor por este gigante hombre que probablemente no entraría en su habitación de niño en casa de sus padres. 

Estaba tan feliz de que ésto estuviera ocurriendo, cuando Armie comenzó a besar su cuello se arqueó lo más posible para que él tenga el acceso privilegiado que nadie tuvo. Sintió como los labios de Armie acompañaban a sus manos y recorría todo su frente dejando besos donde su piel estaba expuesta sin el arnés cubriéndola.

Armie lo empujó suavemente, haciendo que se deslice sobre su espalda y se montó gateando a la cama. Ambos llegaron al respaldar de madera de la cama.

Timmy dejó caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas y Armie tomó sus dos brazos con una mano, inmovilizandolo sobre su cabeza y comenzó a lamer lentamente su piel.  
Los gemidos de Timmy lo volvieron loco, pero tuvo que tomar una gran respiración para no desmayarse cuando vio su cara completamente roja y sus pupilas dilatadas reflejando la tenue luz de la habitación. 

Armie supo que era el momento de ser un poco más rudo.

Se levantó y tomó un antifaz y una cuerda de pequeño largo roja de la mochila que había traído de su casa.   
Los dejó al lado de la cama, en la mesa de luz, y sacó de su bolsillo preservativos y un pequeño frasco de lubricante. 

Le encantaba todo el mundo BDSM, desde que lo descubrió siendo adolescente, con su compañero de cuarto cuando estaba haciendo su entrenamiento actoral, nunca había parado de hacerlo. Solía tener parejas casuales esporádicamente o practicarlo con su mujer, ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo y le dio la libertad sexual que Armie necesitó, especialmente ahora que los niños y su gran trabajo en la pastelería demandaban gran parte de la atención de Elizabeth. 

De hecho, se había hecho muy amigo de Luca años atras en un club BDSM en Alemania durante su estadía grabado una película independiente y él le presentó a Dakota Jonson ya que debía prepararse para su importante papel en 50 sombras de Grey y no quería empezar sin saber nada de ese mundo.  
Luego siguieron haciéndolo por otros meses por la abstinencia de Dakota a las prácticas con Armie y el estrés durante la post producción de la película. 

Timmy se sonrojó y sonrió cuando vio los artefactos. 

-Mi rey, cuando, por algún motivo algún sentido no funciona parcial o completamente, los otros se intensifican ¿De acuerdo? Primero ataré tus preciosas muñecas para que no puedas tocarte... o tocarme. Luego te desataré y te vendaré esos preciosos ojos verdes que tienes. Será difícil hacerte lo que te quiero hacer sin esos grandes ojos mirando, pero prometo que se sentirá maravilloso. 

-Sí, Armie.

Timmy se sentía tan pleno de estar haciendo ésto con una persona tan amable y paciente como Armie. 

La primera noche Armie fue tan lento y atento y explicó todo amablemente intentado ilustrar a Timmy y nunca se burló ni lo hizo sentirse tonto por no saber literalmente nada sobre sexualidad y mucho menos de sexualidad homosexual.   
Cuando se sintió expuesto y tímido por no saber abrirse correctamente, o tocarse, ahí estaba Armie con sus grandes manos, ojos profundos y cara pacífica para ayudarlo.   
No se sorprendió, Armie era así de amable en la vida real.   
Muchas veces se encontró diciéndole a Luca que los modales de Armie eran dignos de la realeza y que claramente había recibido educación privilegiada. 

Armie parecía más que un rey, un Dios inteligente y tóxicamente atractivo. 

Armie se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y agarró sus delicadas muñecas. Las besó y comenzó a atarlas ejerciendo la presión correcta para que en un par de segundos tuviera sus manos inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza, tal como había estado cuando se besaron.

Le sonrió para mostrar que todo estaba bien, pero su sonrisa se torció cuando vio como Armie bajaba rápidamente sus angostos boxers negros. 

Se sintió tímido al verse expuesto, pero cuando Armie también se sacó los propios, suspiró al verlo portar una gran erección. Sonrió por lo que había logrado.

Armie se arrodilló entre medio de sus piernas y las dobló, colocando sus plantas de los pies sobre las suaves sabanas de la cama. Vio como el pene de Timmy se sacudía suavemente y sonrió. 

Bajó su gran cuerpo y arqueando la espalda se acercó a la entrepierna de Timmy, lamió sus propios labios antes de empezar a dejar besos húmedos por los muslos internos.

Obligó a Timmy a quedarse quieto, ya que el pequeño sacudía sus brazos para intentar acariciar su duro pene, que ahora comenzaba a gotear un casi transparente líquido preseminal. 

Armie apoyó sus manos sobre los delgados muslos de Timmy estiró su formado cuerpo nuevamente. Comenzó a esparcir besos por todo su abdomen bajo, sientiendo cómo se tensaba. Levantó una mano para alcanzar el lubricante y colocó unas gotas en sus dedos.   
Timmy sonrió y sollosó cuando sintió el frío gel sobre su agujero. 

-Se calentará en unos segundos, bebé.- Susurró Armie con su voz lasciva.

E inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar con sus dedos sobre el pequeño porque había comenzado a menear su cintura esperando ser penetrado por esos largos dedos.  
Armie sonrió por su desesperación y como amaba verlo y escucharlo suplicar continuó haciéndolo muy lento y suave hasta que un dedo estuvo completamente dentro de él, abriéndolo, entrando y saliendo, rodeando su salida y volviendo a entrar muy suavemente. 

Timmy se hundió en el colchón.

-¿Color? 

-Verde... Verde, Armz. Mierda.

Armie metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a acariciar ese lugar sagrado en Timmy. Comenzó suave pero estaba aumentando la velocidad.  
Timmy era un manojo de placer y lo demostraba con sus gemidos. 

-Armie. Por favor. Más.

Pero Armie se detuvo en el momento exacto donde Timmy iba a enloquecer, sacó sus dedos rápido cuando empezabó a chillar y lo cubrió con su cuerpo en un beso.   
No quería que Timmy se corra. No todavía. 

Con un rápido movimiento soltó sus muñecas y él agarró los costados de su cabeza rapada para intensificar el beso. Mientras se besaban, Timmy comenzó a frotar su hinchado pene contra el abdomen duro de Armie y antes que se den cuenta llegó al orgasmo, derramándose sobre el estómago de Armie y sus piernas, largando un suave gemido. 

-Oh, pequeño niño caliente, acabaste frotándote contra mi como una colegiala.

A Timmy lo volvía loco esa forma tan sucia con la que le hablaba.

Armie soltó sus labios para bajar a lamer el semen derramado de Timmy sobre su piel sensible.   
Cuando tuvo suficiente se apartó y, tomando el antifaz, lo puso sobre esos preciosos ojos delicadamente, no sin antes depositar suaves besos sobre sus párpados y acariciar su sedoso cabello.   
Respiró sexi en el oído de Timmy e intercaló besos y exhalaciones húmedas en su pálido cuello.  
Tiró del arnés suavemente y comenzó a besarlo hasta que sintió como Timmy se ponía duro devuelta.   
Se deslizó y atrapó su dulce pene con sus labios. 

-Timmy, eres la persona más dulce que he probado.

No sabía si era por el antifaz o si su cerebro lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero la voz de Armie resonó por su cerebro muchas veces. Sólo pudo sonreír tontamente. 

Se lo tragó entero, subió y bajó su lengua rasposa y luego volvió a meterselo completamente a su boca. Su nariz picaba por el corto bello púbico que adornaba la delicada y pálida entrepierna. Armie se sintió en el cielo cuando vio a Timmy soltar las sabanas que estaba agarrando con fuerza, para agarrar su cabeza y empujarlo más profundo. 

Timmy sentía cada sonido maravilloso que Armie emitía, ya que se mezclaban en su mente formando acordes, como si estuviera escuchando una ópera angelical.   
Armie lo soltó con una arcada y se concentró en sus preciosas bolas, lamió una como un gato mientras acariciaba la otra. 

Timmy creía que Armie ronroneaba, pero cuando sintió su testículo caliente dentro de la boca del dios griego rubio, dejó de escuchar sus gemidos y comenzó a escuchar las estrellas.  
Se obligó a volver a la realidad, ahora Armie acariciaba sus bolas y le rodeaba su cabeza púrpura con su pulgar.

-Armie, quiero que me cojas.- Sintió un escalofrío y automáticamente se corrigió.- Perdón, señor. ¿Puede cogerme, por favor, Armie? 

-Claro que sí, dulce. Quítate el antifaz y levantate. 

Obedeció, Armie se tiró en la cama, su pene estaba firme y rogaba por Timmy.

-Quiero que me montes, quiero que te folles ese hermoso culito rosa que tienes, bebé. Quiero que grites pidiéndome más. 

-Quiero complacerte.- Respondió Timmy vibrantemente y se montó en él tal y como lo había pedido. 

-Te abriré. Abre tu boca y saca la lengua.

Cuando lo hizo, Armie metió tres dedos a su boca y besó su nariz. Ambos disfrutaron eso.  
Finalmente Armie metió su dedo índice, abriéndolo.

-Armie, por favor, tócame con tu pulgar.

Se sintió excelente cuando lo hizo, pero se sintió aún mejor la confianza entre ellos para hacer pedidos tan excéntricos.   
La curiosidad de Timmy lo prendía fuego. 

Cuando Timmy se sintió preparado, estiró un poco sus rodillas, respiró y se sentó lentamente sobre la gran extensión de Armie largando suspiros.

Hacía mucho no era penetrado por un hombre, hacía algunas semanas se había masturbado con un consolador rosa que Armie le había regalado una tarde, después de que Timmy lo llamó en medio de la noche para decirle que "extrañaba su pija", y hacia meses que no se acostaba con Armie así que le costó acostumbrarse a su diámetro.

El pene de Armie era grueso y a Timmy le encantaba. Cuando llegó a montarlo completamente, hizo una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a dar pequeños brincos y ambos gimieron, luego sostuvo a Armie por sus brazos y comenzó a mover sus caderas.  
Vio millones de emociones en la cara de Armie y no supo cuál le gustó más, si la lujuria, el deseo o el cariño que emanaba. Vio como la pedrería de su arnés brillaba en los ojos de Armie cuando él los fijó en el arreglo.   
Sabía que Armie disfrutaba el dolor, así que se asomó a él y comenzó a rozarlo con los brillantes del arreglo mientras se penetraba. En esa pose, inclinado, encontró su dulce lugar y comenzó a ir más rápido, más profundo, concentrado en su placer y en los gruñidos de Armie que arañaba su espalda. 

-Soy tuyo, Armie. Jodidamente tuyo. Completamente tuyo.

Y como si sus palabras fueran un encanto, Armie se derramó espeso dentro de Timmy y lo abrazó cuando Timmy llegó a su propio orgasmo por segunda vez en la noche, minutos después. 

Continuaron abrazados cuando Armie salió de él. Armie lo dejó unos segundos, caminó como pudo hasta el baño y comenzó a cargar la exquisita bañera de mármol. Cuando volvió a la habitación cargó en sus brazos a Timmy y lo llevó hacia el baño. Lo sentó sobre el frío mármol del lavamanos y lo besó suavemente mientras que le sacaba su precioso arnés. Acto seguido, lo dejó zambullirse en el agua y se acomodó detrás de él en la bañera, abrazándolo por la espalda. Lavó sus hermosos risos y su cuerpo, luego Timmy lavó su cabeza rapada con pelo cortito por los costados y el dulce pelo rubio del centro de su cabeza. Lavaron sus cuerpos mutuamente y se envolvieron en las lujosas batas de la habitación del hotel.   
Mágicamente las sábanas no estaban manchadas, así que luego de secarse, se acostaron desnudos. El estómago de Timmy gruñió así que entre risas Armie pidió un cuarto kilo de helado, té negro y budin inglés en el servicio a la habitación. 

Miró a Timmy y se sostuvieron la mirada. Su sonrisa de satisfacción le llenaba el pecho. Cuando no pudo más, rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona y tomó de la mesa de luz un cigarrillo. Comenzó a fumar y Timmy se lo arrebató un par de caladas luego. 

Cuando llegó lo que pidieron, Armie le entregó un par de billetes de cien dólares al hombre, a pesar de que ya estaba todo más que pago, y agradeció. 

Timmy se sentó en la cama y encendió la tv. Sintió el beso en su nariz y agarró su helado de frutos del bosque y chocolate amargo y comenzó a comer cucharadas mientras cambiaba los canales.   
Eran las 4 de la mañana. Encontró un canal de chismento que pasaba en repetición un programa donde hablaban de los premios Golden Globes. 

Armie se ahogó con su té cuando vio que Timmy había ganado a mejor actor. 

Una conductora con poca ropa y excesivamente maquillada comenzó a hablar. 

"Y Timothée Chalamet arrasó, lamentamos que no se haya podido quedar para recibir él mimo su premio. Escuchamos lo que dijo Saoirse Ronan su amiga y compañera de elenco en Lady Bird al subir a recibirlo."

Se miraron con miedo, pero se relajaron lentamente. 

"Timmy, lamento que te hayas tenido que ir a descansar, espero que pronto te sientas mejor. Bien hecho por tus premios, amigo. Sé que finalmente tus sueños se estan cumpliendo realidad y estoy feliz de que lo lleves a cabo con las personas que realmente amas. ¡Te quiero!" 

Ambos se sonrieron, Timmy sabía que tenía la mejor amiga del mundo. Le agradecería luego.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus delicias y se cansaron de ver monólogos y vestidos demasiado caros para ser tan horribles, apagaron la tv y se abrazaron hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos. 

Timmy no se enteró hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando finalmente vio su teléfono, que se habían filtrado fotos y vídeos de ellos en el auto de Armie y entrando en el hotel. 

\--------  
Mierda, así que estos dos son como dos adolescentes calientes ¿no es así? creí que iba a terminar aquí, pero quiero escribir otro capítulo y quizá lo suba mañana. Díganme lo que les parece.  
¡Gracias por leer!  
pd: Armie no está pelado, jajajaj  
Solo tiene el pelo muy corto.   
Y perdón si me refiero a Timmy como "pequeño" o "menor", todo aquí está perfectamente consensuado y ambos son mayores de edad.


	3. III

Armie regresaba del balcón con su celular en la mano. Su cara no mostraba ni los más mínimos rasgos de preocupación a pesar de que acababa de hablar con su esposa. Timmy pensó que era un buen actor.

-¿Todo está bien? 

-Claro que todo está bien, Timmy. Ella estaba molesta porque dije que Nick estaba enfermo y luego me escapé de casa anoche. Ella se preocupó por Niki, pero le expliqué que necesitaba verte y ella lo entendió. 

Ambos habían logrado todo lo que querían: una familia con dos hermosos hijos, carreras buenas y prensa que los amaba, entonces les pareció correcto permitirse otras libertades como las citas de Armie con otras parejas sexuales o que Liz tenga algunas amigas demasiado cariñosas para ser simplemente amigas. 

Timmy sonrió y lo abrazó. 

-Sabía que ibas a arreglar todo, Príncipe. 

Pero Armie se encontraba muy lejos de haberlo arreglado todo.  
Siempre se preocupó por su propia vida y nunca se tuvo que ocupar de la vida personal de sus parejas casuales ya que mayormente no eran famosos y no se lo pidieron o ni siquiera se interesó en hacerlo. Pero ya tenía bien en claro, con Timmy era diferente. 

-Amor, no solucioné nada porque nunca fuiste un problema para mi. Sin embargo, ¿Qué harás tu? Te escapaste de los premios de la crítica extranjera, tu mejor amiga dijo que estabas enfermo y luego millones de personas ven nuestras fotos y comienzan a enloquecer por las redes... ¿Ya abriste tu Twitter? Déjame decirte que nuestras fans son maravillosas. Creen que hicimos cosas que nunca se me hubieran ocurrido... Debería leerlas más seguido e intentar algunas de esas contigo.- Mordiéndose la lengua y golpeándose mentalmente a si mismo por dejarse llevar por la lujuria, toma una gran respiración y vuelve a su tono serio. -Me refiero a que... la gente sencillamente enloqueció y... No quiero que salgas lastimado por esto. Espera... ¿estas enojado conmigo?

-No. No estoy enojado contigo, estoy muy agradecido de que estés en mi vida, Armie, eres maravilloso... Y y no sé.- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y su voz se quebró.- No sé por qué no te das cuenta de el poder que tenes para hacer sentir bien a las personas, pero desde el primer momento que te vi en Italia un país completamente desconocido, en medio de la clase de piano, lejos de mí familia, lejos de mis amigos y aterrado pensando que no sería suficiente para un papel tan exigente, me sentí en casa y eso fue gracias a ti. 

Armie tuvo que callarlo con un beso urgente, porque si Timmy decía una palabra más comenzaría a llorar como un bebé abrumado por todo lo que siente y como no encontró el modo para expresar lo feliz y agradecido que estaba, simplemente lo besó para demostrarlo. 

-Timmy, no sabes lo importante que eres en mí vida.  
..... 

El servicio a la habitación con el desayuno llegó a las 7:30

Armie tomaba café negro italiano y Timmy té con bagels rellenos de tocino, huevo y queso mientras visitaban algunas cuentas de instagram desde sus perfiles falsos: @arman_alf de Armie y @rapboyrap1 de Timmy.   
-Mira Armie:  
@ Charmiecharmie.r.u.there publicó "Por favor @ armiehammer dime que castigaste a tu niño por exponerse y hacernos esto #nocontrol #charmieisreal."

-Bueno, eso no fue un castigo, fue más como un premio para ti, hermoso niño. Escucha   
"@ timo_chalagay Las niñas siguen creyendo que Timmy es hetero? Meh, podemos darle un Oscar a los novios más calientes?" Ohh, escucha este "@ Armiemylesbian Acabo de despertar y veo que se filtraron fotos de Armie y Timothée entrando juntos a un hotel 5 estrellas, el día no puede ser mejor."

La cara de Timothée estaba caliente y roja, las palabras de amor de completos desconocidos lo reconfortaban de un modo inexplicable, claro que se rió por las ocurrencias pero terminó sintiéndose abrumado por el apoyo. 

-Armie tu eres tan especial para mi y yo realmente te quiero. Si llego a arruinar tu hermosa vida nunca me lo perdonaría..."

-Nunca arruinarás mi vida. Nunca. Siento exactamente lo mismo por ti. Como Oliver, tengo miedo de haberte dañado y me sentiré culpable siempre y entenderé si me odias. No es fácil, pero no arruinarías mí vida nunca. 

Los abrumó un miedo que no habían sentido antes. De golpe todo parecía tan real y sobre ellos. Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Armie se marchó, debía desayunar con los niños y llevarlos al colegio. Le costó demasiado alejarse de su amado Timothée y le dolió como le dolía siempre.   
Sin embargo cuando salió del hotel había tomado una decisión. 

Timmy decidió seguir en la cama por un tiempo más, tomó su celular y vio que su madre había respondido al mensaje que le envío temprano diciendo que estaba con Armie en otra habitación del hotel.  
"Está bien, cariño, disfruta. Iré a desayunar con una amiga y luego estaremos en el spá del hotel. Háblame si me necesitas."  
Luego marcó a Saoirse.   
"-Hola querido Timmy, ¿Cómo está el pequeño fugitivo?"   
-Hola S, estoy bien... Gracias por recoger mí premio y felicitaciones por tu premio a mejor actriz. Lo mereces. Lo vimos temprano con Armie, él también envía sus felicitaciones."   
"-Oh, cariño muchas gracias. Sí, de hecho quieren hacernos unas secciones de fotos juntos porque somos la pareja de mejores actores pero ya arreglarás eso con tu mánager. ¿Así que, cómo fue? ¿Armie sigue ahí?"

Timmy le contó que la experiencia había sido hermosa e intensa, que Armie había sido amable e increíble y que se sentía seguro y feliz. 

"-Sabes que lo mereces, Tim." 

Gastaron una hora hablando sobre la magia del amor y otra hora riéndose de los chismes que S soltaba sobre la premiación y fiesta. Ella era completamente educada y amable pero tenía un humor audaz que entretenía a Timmy. 

"-No, no, no, Timothée, necesito verte y asegurarme de que Armie te haya dejado entero, Ja! Debemos salir. Sí, a las 16 en el bar de siempre, sí de acuerdo." 

........  
Mientras tanto Armie tenía una charla con su abogado mientras se dirigía a una tienda Cartier con la intención de conseguir algunos regalos para Timmy. 

Sabía hace tiempo lo que tenía que hacer y al parecer no era el único ya que cuando su mujer llegó a casa en el horario del almuerzo y lo vió sin dudarlo dijo:  
"Es él, Armie. Si lo amas debes ir por él como fuiste por mi años atrás. Los niños estarán felices de tener a un padre valiente. No importa lo que diga la gente, te defenderé porque has sido un marido y padre ejemplar y me has respetado tanto como yo a ti. Te amo, Armie y si es él, es él. ¡Ve por él!" 

Abrazó a su mujer y le dio un casto beso con cariño, ella fue su compañera durante una década y su apoyo siempre fue incondicional. La amaba como una compañera y desde tiempo ellos eran simplemente compañeros y padres de sus hijos. Tenían una relación cercana y cómoda pero nunca se sintió como algo más. 

"Gracias, encontraras a alguien bueno pronto, Elizabeth."

"Tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener, no necesito a nadie más para ser feliz. Oh, de hecho Cramie me hace feliz."

Armie la abrazo nuevamente 

"Oh, siempre supe que estabas interesada en las mujeres. Cuando me acompañabas a las alfombras rojas sabía que acosabas a mis compañeras no por celos sino porque ellas te interesaban. Oh Elizabeth te agradezco tanto."

..............

Perdón, voy a seguir, voy a seguir voy a seguir.  
Pensaba hacer esto corto pero disfruto mucho escribiendo, quizá haga una novela con muchos más capítulos de los que pensaba o quizá no, quién sabe. 

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, prometo subir más, ¡¡pronto!!  
Espero que estén todos seguros y tranquilos. ¡Cuídate!   
Los quiero   
Gracias por leerme   
✌🏻


End file.
